Antsy
by thearchetypes
Summary: Ever since the first time Steve Randle saw Sodapop Curtis bare-butt naked, he has never been the same. Steve/Soda Slash.


I honestly did not mean for this to sound so much like it, but this was partially inspired by ohhsnap's Best Friends. R&R!

* * *

><p>Ever since the first time I saw Sodapop Curtis bare-butt naked, I've never been the same.<p>

I mean, he's my best friend. The peanut to my butter, the chocolate to my cake. But when I opened the bathroom door that sunny morning to find him coming out of the shower, droplets of water all over his well-built body, his hair in a frenzy, and his cheeks pinker than they usually were, I've been jumpier than a jack rabbit ever since.

Whoooo-wee. It was real embarrassing. Of course my eyes had to dart to the last place they needed to go, and of course the bastard noticed. He instantly grabbed a towel and covered himself, looking more humiliated than I was. Damn, I must've looked mighty stupid with my mouth hanging open, standing there and not saying anything or doing anything.

A few seconds later, I fortunately realized how much of an idiot I was and dashed outta there faster than Ponyboy on the track field. Minutes later, he walked out of that god-forsaken bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and plopped down on the couch next to me, turning on the TV like nothing had even happened. I could hardly keep still, him inches away from me, only a towel shielding my eyes from his nakedness.

Damn, he had a nice body. If Darry had heard me then, he would've kicked my ass and I wouldn't be let even a mile close to the Curtis house. I couldn't help it. Heaven help me if my eyes didn't keep wandering to Soda's torso when he was focused on the screen. I felt like a downright pervert at that moment. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about my best friend that way. I was a complete sicko.

Almost like he knew what I was thinking, he turned around fast and looked at me with a small smile. Fucking movie star looks. Almost made me whip off that towel and do the deed right there and then.

I've always known he was a good-looking guy. Bunch of girls hanging out at the DX at all hours of the day, hoping to catch the eye of the handsome greaser who had been sweatin' and working long before they arrived and still managed to look better than anyone in Tulsa. 'Course, Sandy was the love of his life — until she broke his heart. Never liked the girl. She never knew how good she had it.

It was a real surprise how shocked I was seeing Soda naked. I had seen him in itty-bitty boxers before and it never bothered me. But that was when we were thirteen and we were only kids back then. Things had changed. We were older and we knew more. And I knew how good-lookin' he had gotten.

After that incident, he never mentioned it once. Must've figured it was normal for his completely straight best friend to see him coming outta the shower. I didn't think it was normal. Things got strange after that. We were still best friends, — nothing could break that — but I got truly antsy around him. And I wasn't exactly so straight anymore.

Started sleeping over a lot less. Every time I did, Soda always had this problem of rolling over and getting real close to me, out of habit with Ponyboy, and I started getting anxious in all the wrong places. Hearing him say in this moanin' voice, "Steve?" when he was half-asleep did nothing to help either.

Had to stop touching him as much too. Before, he always sat in my lap when the gang went someplace together and the car was too full, but I couldn't handle it anymore and shoved him onto Ponyboy, who looked like he wanted to swing a punch at me. Then again, he always looks like he wants to hit me.

Couldn't wrestle after that either. The thought of rolling on the floor with Soda, panting and sweating, was too much for me.

As far as my little buddy is concerned, I don't think I could ever touch Sodapop Curtis ever again. I don't knew whether it's 'cause I'd get too excited in all the wrong places or if it's 'cause I don't want to feed into my addiction. Or maybe both. He's to me like chocolate cake's to him. Supposed to resist it, but keeps going back for more.

Damn. I can't wait until the next time I catch him comin' outta the shower again.


End file.
